


Control

by Demenior



Series: Summer Harem Au [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Sendak, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dominance, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, Group dynamics, Kolivan is The Dom and don't ever forget it, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Submissive Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: Sendak oversteps his boundaries. Kolivan has to remind him who's in charge.Shiro finds displays of dominance to be a really big turn-on.





	Control

Kolivan had already made the order that no one was allowed to touch Shiro until he came. Antok was skirting the line, pinching at Shiro’s nipples and whispering dirty things in Shiro’s ear that were making him whine. Shiro couldn’t do anything to stop him because Ulaz had tied his hands behind his back with some thick rope. 

Ulaz was fucking up into him slowly, holding Shiro’s thighs spread wide so everyone else could watch the slow slide of his cock in and out of Shiro’s ass. Shiro’s leaking erection bobbed with every movement. It was absolute torture. 

So of course Shiro was asking for respite. All he needed was one hand– a mouth? Even just a thigh to grind on. Just  _something_ to help him come. 

Sendak hadn’t been able to resist, had roughly grabbed Shiro by the cock and demanded that Shiro beg him for release. 

And then Kolivan had grabbed Sendak by the scruff of the neck and pulled him backwards. In surprise Sendak stumbled and fell back. Antok, as if reading Kolivan’s mind, was on him in an instant and between Antok and Kolivan, Sendak was pinned instantly. Ulaz had gone still, holding Shiro tightly, while the two of them watched to make sure they didn’t have to intervene. 

“Trying to usurp me?” Kolivan growled. 

“Get off!” Sendak snapped. Kolivan spanked him, and the action of it, more than the actual pain of it, made Sendak freeze where Antok had him pinned to the ground with one arm wrenched behind his back. 

“Know your place,” Kolivan snarled, “ _boy_.”

And then he spit on his fingers and pushed one into Sendak’s ass.

Sendak nearly threw Antok off of him for how hard he bucked at the intrusion. 

“Lube,” Kolivan ordered without looking away. Ulaz scrambled for a moment to find it, and tossed the bottle to him. Shiro gasped as the movement casued Ulaz’s cock to shift inside of him, but he couldn’t look away as Kolivan poured lube over Sendak’s ass, slicking him excessively, and roughly fingerfucked him. 

“Wha– fuck! Fuck!” Sendak shouted. His feet were kicking and his free hand pounded the ground in response to being overwhelmed by Kolivan’s brutal pace. Kolivan wasn’t phased. 

“When I give a command,” Kolivan said, and he leaned over Sendak to rub his cock through the slick pooled in the cleft of Sendak’s ass. Shiro could hear Sendak whimper as Kolivan angled it against his rim. Shiro’s cock leaked more. 

“It will be obeyed,” Kolivan finished. He reached down to angle his cock, and then he pushed into Sendak and bottomed out in one thrust. Sendak bellowed as Kolivan started fucking him with quick, hard thrusts that jostled both their bodies. 

Shiro bit into his lip to try and stop himself from moaning. Antok released Sendak, who did nothing to push Kolivan off of him as the older man continued to fuck him into obedience. Antok happened to glance over and notice Shiro’s expression and his eyebrows hit his hairline. 

This spurred Ulaz back into action. Shiro felt Ulaz teethe at the soft skin of his throat as he started bouncing Shiro in his lap again. This time, though, he was matching Kolivan’s pace. Or trying to. Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off of Sendak and Kolivan in front of him, of how Kolivan wasn’t even physically restraining Sendak anymore and had the younger man completely under his power. Of how shocked and overwhelmed Sendak looked, mouth falling open, nipples erect, as he spread his legs wider for Kolivan. Or Kolivan’s proud sneer, knowing that he was the Master in the room and they would all defer to him and his pride in putting Sendak in his place. 

Sendak came with a whimper, spilling all over the dirt between his knees. Kolivan rocked him with a few more thrusts through his orgasm to make Sendak hiss and clench his teeth uncomfortably. 

“Do you know your role?” Kolivan demanded.

Sendak nodded weakly. Shiro whimpered at the display of dominance. It caught Kolivan’s attention. 

“Shiro’s really into this,” Antok confides with a laugh. 

Kolivan pulls out of Sendak with a grunt, and slaps Sendak’s ass with a single order, “Stay!”

Sendak glares up at him, but doesn’t move. 

Kolivan’s cock is still hard, and slick with lube. Ulaz gasps against Shiro’s skin, digs his fingers into Shiro’s thighs, and his thrusts get erratic as he comes deep inside of Shiro. Shiro almost goes cross-eyed trying to keep his eyes on Kolivan while Ulaz blows his mind. 

Kolivan grabs a wet cloth from their aftercare kit, and wipes his cock off. Ulaz pants against the back of Shiro’s neck as he comes down from his orgasm, but none of them can take their eyes off of the man. 

Kolivan notices Sendak’s scowl and smirks at him.

“Antok,” Kolivan says, “keep Sendak busy.”

Sendak’s eyes go wide, and Antok grips him by the hips to pull him flush to his groin. He sinks into Sendak with a groan and starts a quick pace of fucking him. 

“Of course you love it,” Kolivan says with a laugh, and looks right at Shiro. He crosses the space between them in two strides. Sendak’s groaning, while Antok starts babbling about how he likes Sendak much better like this. 

Kolivan helps Ulaz lift Shiro off of him, and Shiro whimpers as Ulaz’s cock slides free of him.

Kolivan pushes Shiro down onto his knees, so he’s face to face with Kolivan’s cock. On reflex he opens his mouth and waits.

“You love it when your Master is in control,” Kolivan says proudly, and tilts his hips forwards as Shiro moans in agreement.

Shiro comes, untouched, with Kolivan’s fingers tangled in his hair, the sound of Sendak getting fucked filling the air, Kolivan’s cock heavy on his tongue, and Ulaz’s come running down his thighs. 


End file.
